Legado Stark
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: Tony Stark regreso malherido de Siberia, con él en coma y con Pepper igualmente imposibilitada la tarea de arreglar el desastre provocada por la Guerra Civil queda sobre los herederos.
1. Chapter 1

Reto de diciembre: Marvel (crossover con DC opcional)

Los personajes no me pertecen.

* * *

" _Los quiero lejos de todo esto, no me importa lo mucho que quieran ayudar los prefiero lejos que heridos ¿entienden? No intervengan"_

Claro que entendían, su padre siempre los quiso a salvo su apellido podía abrirles muchas puertas, pero a la vez era equivalente a poner un gran blanco sobre sus espaldas, por eso pocos sabían que había tras el enigma de la "S." en sus registros.

Solo los más cercanos, los de verdadera confianza sabían que Tony Stark no era el último de su linaje.

.

.

.

Miraban conmocionados las múltiples maquinas que le mantenían vivo, Happy no había sido fácil de convencer pero lograron que los llevara con su padre. Cumplieron lo más que pudieron la orden de mantenerse distanciados, pero ¿cómo ignorar las peleas, la traición contra su padre? Desde la muerte de la tía Peggy habían estado en constante comunicación, pendientes de que necesitara consuelo, pero luego sucedió el bombardeo y la pelea en Alemania… luego la Balsa… y Siberia. No había que ser un genio para deducir lo que sucedió en aquel bunker ruso, tenían suerte de que no hubiera agentes de Hydra cerca para que se lo llevaran.

La armadura estaba hecha un Cristo, más allá de lo reparable un despojo solamente; pero el estado del piloto era lo más preocupante. Tres costillas rotas, el esternón sintético se encontraba destrozado, el brazo aun no sanado se volvió a romper, los pulmones habían reducido su capacidad más de la que ya tenían, una pierna fracturada, un tobillo esguinzado, hipotermia y un corazón herido en más de una manera. Los médicos hacían lo que podían pero se hablaba de pocas posibilidades y de Extremis.

–Saldrá de esta –murmuro el primero de ellos, más para convencerse que como consuelo para el resto. –Está hecho de hierro.

Sus acompañantes asintieron convencidos, Afganistán no lo venció, Nueva York tampoco Siberia no sería el fin de Tony Stark. Dándole una última mirada a su padre siguieron al fiel guardaespaldas hasta la siguiente parada: su padrino. Lo habían visto caer y aun no podían sacar eso de sus mentes, ¿cómo pudieron dejarlo ahí como si nada? ¿No eran compañeros antes de toda esa absurda guerra?

Tampoco su diagnóstico era alentador, paralizado de la cintura para abajo y con pocas posibilidades de volver a caminar; un caso que incluso el doctor Strange rechazaría si aún ejerciera.

–Le dije que la única manera de que se mantuvieran lejos era que los encerrara en un bunker y aun así encontrarían la manera de salir –dijo en cuanto los vio entrar a su habitación, eran tan tercos como su padre. – ¿Por lo menos alguien sabe que están aquí? No quiero ver alertas amber con sus caras.

– ¿Quién crees que nos trajo? –Respondió el segundo, le dolía ver en ese estado a alguien importante para él.

– ¿De verdad? Suelen ser más sensatas.

–Bueno no, pero si saben. Estarán aquí en cuanto puedan.

Rodhey solo asintió, contento de verlos sanos al menos ellos estaban bien.

.

.

Finalmente llegaron a su última, pero no menos importante parada.

Pepper Potts.

O mejor dicho Pepper Stark. Esa supuesta separación era en realidad un retiro para que el siguiente vástago naciera en un ambiente seguro y tranquilo; pero no contaban con todo ese desastre ahora su madrastra estaba hospitalizada por amenaza de aborto.

Casi perdían a la mitad de su familia en un parpadeo, no pudieron evitarlo pero bueno, al menos podían limpiar un poco.

* * *

¿Dudas, crucios, quejas, comentarios, avadas?


	2. Chapter 2

Querían ayudar a su padre, aligerar un poco la carga que tendría esperándole cuando saliera del hospital; no podrían hacer mucho, necesitaban la legendaria eficiencia de Pepper o los favores sin cobrar de Rodhey y su padre con el ejército y el congreso pero podían empezar con recolectar información.

Gracias a Viernes no fue difícil enterarse de lo ocurrido durante la llamada "Guerra Civil" incluso lo que la prensa no había llegado a enterarse.

Y la ira contra los Avengers los inundo.

¿Cómo se atrevía esa maldita bruja desquiciada a golpear a quien en ningún momento levanto un dedo contra ella, quien no la ataco ni se defendió? ¿Qué hacía ahí Barton si él se encontraba retirado, si los acuerdos no le afectaban a él? ¿No estaba acaso con su familia? ¿Por qué incitar el ataque contra Visión? ¡Ni siquiera revisaron que tan graves eran sus heridas! ¡Simplemente lo dejaron ahí como si momentos antes no estuviera preparando la cena con Wanda!

Que Wilson se pusiera del lado de Rogers no les sorprendió, después de todo solo era un fanboy que al igual que muchos compro por completo la propaganda del Capitán América. La traición de la Viuda fue… no sorpresiva, su lealtad era cambiante; mientras le conviniera a ella venderá a cualquiera al diablo sin ningún remordimiento. Aun así pico ese comentario sobre el ego; ¿quién le había dicho al senado "jodanse" creyéndose indispensable? Claro, su padre hizo algo parecido hacia años cuando intentaron quitarle la armadura, sin embargo, tenía razones que respaldaban sus palabras, su empresa era (y es) uno de los grandes pilares económicos y tecnológicos del país. La señorita Romanova no tiene semejante seguro, acababa de quemar las cubiertas de muchos agentes y sus familias que no tenían nada que ver con Hydra, los Barton incluidos. Si no fuera por el departamento legal de SI y la Legión de Hierro los muertos serian realmente altos.

La Bruja nunca les agrado, infantilmente culpaba a su padre de algo que no era responsabilidad suya; si, la bomba tenía "Stark" grabado pero el armamento Stark era el mejor del mercado por eso eran tan apreciadas. SI no vendía basura. Si tardo dos días en explotar, bien podía ser una falsificación o una de las defectuosas que Stane vendió a terroristas; y aunque no fuera ninguna de las dos opciones ¿no era estúpido culpar a su padre y no a quien ordeno el lanzamiento? Maximoff carecía de lógica, para ella Tony Stark y todo lo relacionado a él era malvado casi satánico. Pero eso no le impedía vivir a sus costillas, gastar su dinero como si fuera su hija, después de todo "Stark se lo debía".

Su padre confiaba en ellos, los consideraba familia o al menos compañeros; creyó que se pondrían de su lado respecto a los acuerdos, que lo escucharían y lo ayudarían a mejorarlos.

Su padre les dio vestido, comida y techo ¿y así le pagaban? ¿Corriendo cuando escuchaban la palabra responsabilidad?

Pero no, hicieron un desastre y huyeron dejándolo para que limpiara. Como siempre.

¿Quién era el tipo que se encogía?

~o~

Tony tenía cuatro hijos, se había tomado muy en serio su seguridad así que nunca aprecian en los medios, nadie sabía sus nombres y mucho menos había fotografías. Si por el fuera sus retoños se quedarían en el anonimato por siempre pero era consciente de que algún día la empresa sería de ellos así que cuando el mayor cumplió la mayoría de edad revelaron al mundo el rostro de un heredero Stark.

Richard John Stark Grayson.

A su madre Tony la conoció durante su época en el MIT, ella era un par de años mayor justo de la edad de Rodhey. Amable, optimista a mas no poder y con una sonrisa contagiosa; Mary Grayson era una de los pocos amigos que hizo en la universidad, de los que no se acercaron a él por su dinero; un gran apoyo cuando sus padres murieron, cuando se vio rodeado de responsabilidades y presiones.

Fue idea de ella desaparecer un fin de semana, Mary también estaba estresada, se encontraba terminando su master en psicología y quería descansar unos días con su amigo, sin junta directiva que exija que tome las riendas de la empresa, sin asesores de tesis que vivían presionando, sin un mejor amigo que, aunque adoraban su complejo de mamá gallina en ocasiones era sofocante.

¿El resultado?

Nueve meses después tenían en sus brazos a su primogénito.

.

.

–Buenas tardes. Algunos me conocen otros no, mi nombre es Richard Stark Grayson y he decidido hacer este comunicado para aclarar ciertas dudas respecto a la salud de mi padre. Como sabrán han ocurrido ciertos hechos entre los llamados Avengers donde se ha recurrido a la violencia. Pues bien, derivado de ello mi padre Tony Stark alias Iron Man se encuentra hospitalizado. Si, su condición es crítica los médicos hacen lo posible por mantenerlo con vida, no, no puedo revelar su ubicación por razones de seguridad.

Quiero aprovechar para pedir encarecidamente que los hackeos a hospitales se detengan, están tirando sus sistemas y eso afecta a los pacientes y empleados; sé que quieren saber cómo se encuentra mi padre y lo agradezco de corazón, pero por favor no afecten a personas que no tienen nada que ver con esta situación. Respecto a sus heridas… –Richard detuvo su discurso para tomar aire. –Son las siguientes…

.

.

Dos días después de Siberia la noticia de que Tony Stark se encontraba convaleciente se filtró a pesar de todos los contratos de confidencialidad que obligaron firmar al personal que lo atendía. Múltiples hackers intentaban buscar su archivo en los registros de demasiados hospitales, sufrieron caída en sus sistemas, sabían que estaba en uno, pero no en cual.

Lo común seria convocar a los medios y dar una conferencia en vivo, pero Happy no se quería arriesgar a que los atacaran y Dick pensó que sería buena idea subir un video a las redes sociales explicando la situación, de esa manera podría tener un mayor control; sin reporteros con preguntas incomodas, sin fanáticos del "Tem Cap" queriendo crucificar a su padre por sacar del país a su héroe, sin agentes de Hydra que pudieran intentar secuestrarlo.

El público quería saber cómo se encontraba Iron Man y esperaban que los hackeos se detuvieran. Mientras recitaba la lista de heridas Dick hacia lo posible para no romperse frente a la cámara, los recuerdos de su roto padre lo inundan quiere decirle al mundo que aquel a quien idolatraban como el epitome del patriotismo, el soldado perfecto había dejado atrás a un hombre en territorio enemigo, dejo a un amigo en las puertas de la muerte. Pero aun no era tiempo, aun no podían revelar los verdaderos rostros de los Vengadores.


End file.
